La estrella de David
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: En 1948, Israel se declaró un país independiente, con lo que su vida en libertad tras un milenio y medio de ocupación comenzaba. Con una guerra contra el mundo árabe a punto de estallar, la joven nación piensa sobre su futuro, tratando de arreglárselas solo ante todo lo que se le vaya presentando. Advertencias: Presencia de OC.
1. La Declaración de Independencia

**LA DECLARACIÓN DE INDEPENDENCIA  
**

* * *

Jaim no había creído lo que estaba a punto de pasar allí hasta cinco minutos antes de que el anciano Primer Ministro David Ben-Gurión (1) se hubiera puesto de pie, justo debajo de aquel retrato de Binyamin Ze'ev Herzl (2), el hombre que había hecho posible que la Tierra de Israel estuviese a apenas unas horas de ser un país libre. Jaim Benzekri, la representación de Israel, estaba sentado justo a su derecha, a la derecha de Ben-Gurión, mientras lo miraba como si fuera la reencarnación de Dios. A sus ojos, lo parecía. Al levantarse hizo callar a toda la gente que estaba allí reunida, en el museo de arte de Tel Aviv. A Jaim lo emocionó.

_-Eretz Israel_ ha sido la cuna del pueblo judío. Aquí se ha forjado su personalidad espiritual, religiosa y nacional. Aquí ha vivido como pueblo libre y soberano; aquí ha creado una cultura con valores nacionales y universales...

Al comenzar a hablar, todas las miradas de la sala se dirigieron hacia Ben-Gurión. Era increíble. Para haberse organizado todo apresuradamente y sin demasiada organización, lo cierto es que había mucha gente allí, unas trescientas personas entre políticos, líderes religiosos, periodistas de todo el mundo y algunos ciudadanos. Había dos grupos de sillas, los que estaban frente a la mesa principal, donde estaba sentado el joven país, y los de detrás de la propia mesa. Sumaban catorce asientos. Y todas esas personas, todas a una, se habían vuelto para escuchar hablar al anciano ministro.

La joven personificación de Israel, que aparentaba unos quince años humanos, también estaba prestando toda su atención, y por increíble que pareciera, se había olvidado momentáneamente de que estaba a punto de ser invadido por sus enemigos, aquellos contrarios a que fuera un país libre. Ahora sólo tenía oídos para escuchar.

-...el Primer Congreso Sionista proclamó que los judíos tenían derecho a renacer como nación en su propio país…

Nación. Jaim casi había olvidado lo que era aquello, desde aquel día en que fue invadido por primera vez...hacía tanto tiempo que eran recuerdos borrosos en su cabeza, no podía evocarlo bien en su mente. Lo único que recordaba era que había llorado, porque le habían pegado. Recordaba eso, y que su rey había sido asesinado. Ahí había comenzado su vida de esclavo. Esclavo, porque había sido eso y no otra cosa. Apenas tenía recuerdos de David y de Salomón, a los que podía llamar los únicos que le habían querido y que se habían preocupado por él. Recordaba cuando había sido conquistado por los romanos.

Casi todas las noches lloraba, sintiéndose pequeño, solo y abandonado, (aunque Roma iba a verle con mucha frecuencia, intentaba hacerle compañía y animarle y, muy en el fondo, Jaim, que en ese entonces aparentaba diez años, se lo agradecía), y cuando lloraba, repetía sus nombres continuamente, como si esperara que sus dos reyes fuesen a buscarle y le despertaran de aquella pesadilla. Pero aquello nunca pasó.

Más imperios lo controlaron, y podría decirse que cuando fue ocupado por los turcos otomanos llegó la estabilidad a su tierra, y pudo vivir relativamente tranquilo, pues contrariamente a lo que creía, Sadiq era muy tolerante con las religiones y le permitió practicar abiertamente el judaísmo e ir a donde quisiera, siempre y cuando tuviese bien controladas las rebeliones y actos hostiles.

-La catástrofe que se abatió sobre el pueblo judío, que muy cerca estuvo de erradicarlo de esta Tierra…

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del muchacho. Israel había hecho todos los esfuerzos posibles para borrar de su mente aquellos recuerdos. No lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y se odiaba por alegrarse de ello. Pero aunque no lo había visto, sí había sentido en su cuerpo el dolor y la muerte de cada uno de los millones de judíos exterminados por Alemania. Habían sido seis años de angustia y una agonía interminable que le hicieron querer morirse y suplicar a Dios que acabara ya con aquella tortura y le llamase a su lado. Por fortuna, sobrevivió, y en 1945 todo terminó. Tardó muchísimo tiempo en recuperarse, y todavía hoy, tres años después el cuerpo todavía le dolía un poco si hacía movimientos bruscos.

-Depositando la confianza en "La Roca de Israel" (3), suscribimos esta declaración en la sesión del Consejo Provisional del Pueblo, a día de hoy, 5 de iyar del año 5708 (4).

David Ben-Gurión terminó de hablar y Jaim Benzekri notó que tenía los ojos húmedos por la emoción. Los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir suavemente y sin hacer mucho ruido, pero con sentimiento. La joven nación tuvo que contenerse para no llorar. Entonces Ben-Gurión le miró y le pidió que se levantara. Jaim se levantó, tragando saliva. Su anciano Primer Ministro lo abrazó, y para Israel fue imposible contener las lágrimas. Estaba abrazando al que, para él, sería su tercer rey (5).

-Ahora sólo podrás ir hacia arriba, Jaim. A mí llegará un día en el que Dios me llamará a su lado, pero tú vas a continuar aquí, siendo la nación que desciende directamente de Yahvé. Nunca olvides esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, lo prometo -dijo Jaim, entre sollozos, mientras se separaba de Ben-Gurión e intentaba limpiarse la cara a tiempo para que nadie más le viera llorar. Se volvió a sentar, y mientras su jefe continuaba hablando, aunque ya no de declaraciones sino de derogar leyes y cosas parecidas, la mente de Jaim empezó a divagar, pensando en lo que podría ser ahora. ¿Quién le reconocería? ¿Lo haría alguien? ¿Alguien le protegería de la amenaza árabe que negaba su existencia? Esperaba que sí. Ahora que había recuperado su libertad haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla. Cualquier cosa.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una suave música. Todos en la sala se habían puesto de pie, y Jaim al verlo los imitó. Aunque nadie le hubiera dicho lo que era aquella melodía, él ya lo supo. Era su himno. Su bandera estaba detrás de él, azul y blanca con la estrella de David, y su himno, aunque suave, retumbaba en toda la sala. Aquella vez no le importó que le vieran llorar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este episodio, ahora procedo a aclarar las palabras con números entre paréntesis:**

(1) David Ben Gurión fue el primer dirigente del estado independiente de Israel. Ostentó el cargo de Primer Ministro.

(2) Binyamin Ze'ev Herzl es el nombre original de Theodor Herzl, el fundador del sionismo moderno. Su retrato presidía la ceremonia de la declaración de la independencia de Israel.

(3) Es una referencia a Dios, el cual no podía figurar en un documento político.

(4) 14 de Mayo de 1948.

(5) Los dos reyes que trajeron más prosperidad, importancia, poder y riqueza al Reino de Israel fueron David y Salomón. Ben-Gurión es el artífice de la independencia tras más de mil quinientos años de ocupación. Jaim lo considera su tercer rey.


	2. La primera guerra I

**LA PRIMERA GUERRA I**

* * *

Toda propuesta de paz, toda propuesta de negociación o de coexistencia fue tajantemente rechazada. Así se lo hicieron saber los países árabes a Jaim, por unanimidad absoluta. La joven nación ni bien había salido del Museo de Arte de Tel Aviv, cuando llegaron las noticias. Los países árabes habían declarado en bloque la guerra a Israel, el cual si bien había recibido una llamada de Estados Unidos diez minutos después de declararse independiente, en la que le reconocía como país y le aseguraba que le ayudaría siempre que lo pidiera, estaba solo ante el peligro.

Estados Unidos no intervendría jamás contra los árabes por muy aliado suyo que fuera. Sintió miedo, pues antes de su independencia, cuando estaba bajo dominio británico, había visto a sus vecinos árabes como, según palabras textuales suyas, "una jauría de rottweilers hambrientos que están esperando a que les lancen el hueso para devorarlo entre todos". Y ahora, esa jauría se le iba a echar encima sin dejarle ni siquiera respirar.

Por suerte, Ben-Gurión actuó rápido y reunió rápidamente a todas las autoridades de la nación y a los líderes de todos los grupos paramilitares que existían, los que habían sido creados para luchar contra la dominación británica o durante la guerra civil que nunca había terminado y que ahora entraba en una nueva y más peligrosa fase.

–Jaim –le había dicho su anciano jefe–. Voy a serte sincero, aunque soy consciente de que tú conoces la situación mejor de lo que la podría conocer yo. Estados Unidos está demasiado lejos. No tenemos nadie a quien pedir ayuda y estamos completamente rodeados de enemigos, la única vía de escape que tenemos, en caso de que se haga evidente que esta guerra la vamos a perder, es el Mar Mediterráneo. Así que quiero que te desplaces hasta Haifa.

–¿Haifa? –preguntó el joven–. David…¿acaso me estás pidiendo que huya? Porque si es así, mi respuesta es no.

–No te estoy pidiendo que huyas, eso sería una cobardía indigna de mí. Ninguno de nosotros vamos a huir mientras nuestra tierra, tú, esté amenazada y podamos tener alguna oportunidad de liberarla de una vez y para siempre. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que vayas al punto más alejado de los ejércitos enemigos, así a ellos les costará más alcanzarte y…

–No pienso hacer eso –le cortó Jaim, en tono firme–. Puede que aparente ser joven, pero no lo soy. Tengo más de dos mil años, David. Tengo miedo de los árabes, eso no lo voy a negar. Pero sé que Haganá, Palmaj, Irgún, Lehi y Mahal (1) se van a unir sin reservas por muchas diferencias ideológicas que puedan tener. Sé que están bien equipadas, entrenadas y motivadas. ¿Lo sabes tú?

David Ben-Gurión se quedó unos minutos sin responder, para después sonreír levemente.

–Desearía tener tanto aplomo como tienes tú, Jaim. De acuerdo, no te mandaré a Haifa. Pero ten presente que si en algún momento Tel Aviv es sitiada o atacada de cualquier manera, irás allí quieras o no, y si Haifa corre peligro, te marcharás a los Estados Unidos, donde estoy seguro de que te acogerán, ¿entendido?

Jaim aceptó la condición de su jefe, y junto con él se dirigió en coche hasta el lugar de la reunión. El muchacho miraba las calles de la ciudad a través de los cristales, y pensaba. Había mostrado mucha seguridad en sí mismo, pero debía reconocer que lo había hecho sólo para convencer a su jefe de que no le enviase lejos y le apartase de la capital. Sí,era cierto que las fuerzas de los cinco grupos que había mencionado antes estaban preparadas y su moral era muy alta, pero eran grupos paramilitares, todos con su propio mando. No era un ejército. Mientras que la Legión Árabe (2) que en esos momentos sentía que estaba tomando Jerusalén, sí que lo era, aunque estuviese formada por voluntarios.

Durante el trayecto en el coche, Jaim rezó muchas veces a Dios, silenciosamente, rogando que velase por él.

–_Padre, Padre, no me abandones _(3)–suplicó con todas sus fuerzas murmurando en su idioma natal. Dios le escucharía, estaba completamente seguro. Notó una mano apretarle el hombro, era la de Ben-Gurión. Jaim sonrió, agradeciéndoselo. Incluso cuando salieron del coche y entraron en el edificio, no le soltó. Aunque fuese un mínimo consuelo, para el joven país fue justo lo que necesitaba. Entró en la sala, donde en ese momento había ocho personas sin contar al Primer Ministro y a él mismo.

–Señores, buenas tardes –dijo David Ben-Gurión mientras tomaba asiento, con Israel a su lado–. Soy consciente de que ustedes ya conocen la situación, así que no me andaré por las ramas. La soberanía de nuestra nación, recuperada tras más de un milenio de ocupación, se halla en peligro debido a un ataque conjunto que dura casi dos años. ¿Cuál es la situación de nuestras fuerzas? –les preguntó a los líderes de los grupos paramilitares. Moshé Dayan (4) fue quien respondió:

–Hizo bien en confiar en la alianza de los diferentes grupos, señor. Pese a no tener un solo mando nos estamos desenvolviendo muy bien. Tiberíades, Haifa, Safed, Beit She´an, Jaffa y Acre han caído en nuestro poder, y los árabes que vivían allí han tenido que huir. La población judía ya se ha hecho con la ciudad y nuestros soldados se ocupan de la defensa. Controlamos bastante territorio y el problema está en las fronteras. Todas están siendo atacadas al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jaim, notando cómo se le secaba la boca–. Pero si asaltan todas las fronteras a la vez, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a…?

–No hay necesidad de preocuparse, _Eretz Israel _–respondió Jaim Weizmann (5), el presidente del Consejo Provisional de Gobierno y su máximo superior–. No sufrimos carencia ni de hombres ni de armas. Gracias a que controlamos casi toda la parte del Mediterráneo y en especial Haifa, hemos recibido una cantidad considerable de armas desde Checoslovaquia, pese a que este país todavía no nos ha reconocido. Y no creo tardar mucho en convencer al presidente de Estados Unidos para que nos ayude económicamente. Sólo necesitamos resistir lo suficiente. No somos pobres ni estamos indefensos, no te preocupes.

–Eso es lo que piensan los árabes, y es lo que les costará la guerra –-secundó Dayan, decidido. Los demás líderes políticos y militares asintieron–. Cuando salga de aquí me trasladaré al Valle del Jordán, mi tierra. No pasarán de ese sitio, lo prometo.

Jaim, algo más aliviado, asintió. Moshé Dayan le daba algo de repelús, con ese parche que llevaba en el ojo era terrorífico, pero confiaba plenamente en él. Le había conocido antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y era un tipo que no se dejaba doblegar por nada. En cuanto a Weizmann, era un mago de la diplomacia. Si necesitaban ayuda la obtendrían si él se ocupaba. Estaba convencidísimo.

–¿Haganá podrá encargarse? –preguntó Ben-Gurión, a lo que Dayan asintió.

–Todas las facciones que luchan por la soberanía se han integrado en más o menos medida en Haganá, dirigido por mí, ya que somos la fuerza más grande. Déjelo en mis manos, Primer Ministro. Como antes ha dicho el señor Weizmann, no nos faltan hombres. Sin embargo, estoy en desacuerdo en el tema de las armas. Sólo uno de cada tres de mis soldados está armado, y en el Palmaj, que aún cuenta con algo de autonomía en el ejército, dos de cada tres soldados está armado. No disponemos de ninguna clase de artillería, ni tanques ni antiaéreos. Las armas checoslovacas (6) están solucionando el problema, pero el distribuirlas en todos los frentes está costando bastante.

Jaim empezó a dejar de prestar atención. Nunca había entendido del todo de tácticas militares ni de ese tipo de lenguaje, por lo que decidió aislar su mente de la diatriba. No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Sus jefes políticos y militares se mostraban seguros, confiados y positivos, teniendo la mente puesta en qué pasaría después de la victoria. Aquello le parecía precipitarse, pero no quería criticarles ni desautorizarles, pues sólo lograría crear problemas. Aunque si de problemas se trataba, él, como país y como persona, también los tenía. Y todos se encontraban en Jerusalén.

No le preocupaba tanto la ciudad como Qamar. Qamar se denominaba a sí misma Palestina, y le había controlado a él, aunque no representaba a ningún país sino simplemente al pueblo judío. No se llevaban demasiado mal, ella desconfiaba de él por sus aspiraciones, que Qamar consideraba una amenaza, pero su relación era bastante cordial. Jaim, de hecho, la apreciaba mucho y quería ser su amigo, aunque siendo consciente de la situación, le parecía muy difícil conseguirlo. Un día antes de declarar su independencia ella le había jurado que si le veía, le mataría por ladrón de territorios. Después se había marchado a Jerusalén.

Jaim había pasado aquella noche preguntándose si había alguna manera de reconciliarse con ella. Pero no encontraba ninguna. No podía pensar en ninguna. Le ponía triste tenerla tan distanciada de él por algo que no era culpa de Jaim.

–Y con esto concluimos –dijo Ben-Gurión–. Confío en usted, Moshé Dayan, para que pronto los árabes abandonen nuestro país y podamos liberar la Ciudad Santa de su presencia.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este episodio, ahora procedo a aclarar las palabras con números entre paréntesis:**

(1) Haganá, Palmaj, Igrún, Lehi y Mahal fueron los grupos paramilitares del bando israelí. Los cinco se fusionaron el 26 de mayo de 1948 en las actuales Fuerzas de Defensa de Israel (FDI)

(2) La Legión Árabe era el ejército de Transjordania, la actual Jordania, formado, equipado y entrenado por británicos. Era el único ejército árabe que suponía una amenaza.

(3) Aquí Jaim imita a Jesucristo, el cual, segundos antes de morir, dijo "Padre, Padre, ¿por qué me has abandonado?", cambiando un poco las palabras.

(4) Moshé Dayan fue el más famoso de los militares israelíes. Participó en todas las guerras que libró Israel contra los árabes, resultando vencedor en todas ellas y logrando una gran popularidad. Era el líder de Haganá y, posteriormente, fue nombrado Comandante en Jefe de las FDI.

(5)Jaim Weizmann fue el primer presidente del Gobierno Provisional de Israel. Fue un diplomático brillante que logró muchas y provechosas ayudas para el estado israelí.

(6) Checoslovaquia fue el primer país que envió apoyo armamentístico a Israel y entrenó a muchos de sus soldados.


End file.
